icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4388293-20120318230421
Ok. I have to get this off my chest and although a little long please bare with me. Ok. So people say Seddie doesn't make sense. and do you know what. I agree. to a certain degree it doesn't. To fall in love with someone you hate? But thats the thing. It was NEVER hate! at most it was the dispute over Carlys attention. The Seddie relationship, shows growth, shows to people slowly developing feelings, LIKE THE REAL WORLD. Every couple fight, although granted not as much as Seddie but the fact is that's what make Sam and Freddie them, there little arguements and fights it's their thing, it was their way of flirting, and well "old habits die hard" Sam and Freddie have only ever said "I Love You" to eachother. (face to face, not texts like in freddies blog, or sam using carlys phone) Once. When it was completely appropriate. In iSave Your Life dan didn't allow Carly to say "I Love You" to Freddie because she didn't mean it The thing that bothers me about Creddie, and the reason i really dont like it, is the fact, nothing happened. Freddie said "if in a few months you wanna be my girlfriend. I'd be pysch'd" Or something along those lines, and well few months later....NOUT! I mean whats she waiting for? He's obsessive feelings and us Seddiers can't despute this, Im not saying he didn't have feeling for Sam at this time, but he still seemed to like Carly, right up to iDo - when he offered to rub her feet....(creepy i know) and yet she still hasn't made a move....WHY?! there was nothing stopping her, she obviously didn't know if Sam had feelings for Freddie or Visa Versa otherwise she wouldn't of been shocked during iOMG or the beginning of iLost My Mind. Its been YEARS, not just in real life but the Program and Carly never done nothing. She has no visable feelings. and well as for people saying the bacon analogy is stupid it's not, the whole concept is that she had fallen in love with his actions not himself. Which is common people do it with firemen & doctors who have saved them all the time. and the idea of Sam falling in love with someone because they bought her bacon, well she loves bacon, and she fell in love with the guesture as opposed to the person, and if you could "fall in love" with someone over bacon then you could for saving you life. I does make sense. The idea also that Carly is jealous during Sam and Freddie going out is actually a bad thing for Creddiers. Do they not realise how selfish, and ignorant that makes Carly look. That she could of had this guy for years, made no effort in having him, repetably turned him down and then when her best friend likes him, SUDDENLY she likes him. It makes her sound fickle. It would also appear that she tried to break Seddie up because she wanted Freddie which makes her caniving and just mean to ruin her 2 best friends happiness for her own. Then theres people saying why are Seddie back to normal. BECAUSE, they have to. for the sake of iCarly and there friends. They can't not talk to each other because they have to do iCarly and are constantly in close quarters, they can't act awkward because again it would affect their friends. They agreed that when Sam becomes Normal or Freddie AbNormal. They would try again. That could be Months or Years, change is a slow process they can't just after a week go look i've changed. They have to have some serious time to develop, but at the same time still be themselves. While all Carly had to do was wait a few months till, Freddie was healed and people forgot he was a "Hero" and see if she still felt the same and if she did make a move. There wasn't anyone stopping her, so why hasn't she? because she lost that feeling of "love". Something that stikes me as a sign is in iStill Pyscho when Freddie says he wanted Carly to shock him because "She cares about him" and she just sticks it in, It looks to me like Dans saying....no she don't. Sam and Freddie haven't lost their love for one another, when Sam comforted Freddie during iBalls it shows she has changed, and still cares, but it took them 4 years to develop feelings, Sam hid her inital feelings because she was afriad so whats to stop her from hiding them now. They tried and realised they still wanna be together they just need to develop that little more. Seddie Make Sense. :) Sorry for the long rant but its been eating me alive. Tell me what you think.